Back To December
by Ruru Fausha
Summary: Aku terengah-engah. "Skye... Maafkan aku... Maaf..." ujarku lemah. Airmataku makin deras mengucur. "Skye... Maaf... Maaf..."   Songfic dari lagu dgn judul yang sama. hehe OOC aneh gaje dll dsb dst. Mind to RnR? :D


hualoooh! saia lagi nih wkwkwk. another insomnia's fic. mwehehehe. OOC, gaje, nggak mutu dkk. agak beda sama lagunya o_O" habisnya susah bikin sama persis hehe xD

RnR? thanks! Vii bakal seneng banget! :D

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Harvest Moon maupun Back To December bukan milik Vii~

* * *

**Back To December**

"Skye..." ucapku tertahan. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, kau telah menepati janjimu untuk menemuiku disini. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu," aku tersenyum padanya.

"Sama-sama, aku juga senang kok," ujar Skye pelan. Suasana agak kaku. Tentu saja begitu, seharusnya aku sudah tahu. Hatiku mencelos. "Bagaimana kabarmu? ...dan keluargamu? Whoaaa, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka," kataku pura-pura ceria.

"Oh, mereka semua baik-baik saja, begitu juga denganku. Akhir-akhir ini benar-benar melelahkan! Hahaha. Bagaimana denganmu?" ia tersenyum lagi. Ternyata kau memang masih seperti dulu, aku tersenyum dalam hati. "Sama, aku juga baik kok. Hehe. Sekarang kau bekerja dimana?" dan obrolan pun berlanjut. Hanya hal-hal sepele, seperti cuaca dan beberapa teman lama. Skye agak berhati-hati menjaga topik pembicaraan, dan aku tahu mengapa.

Itu semua karena... Karena terakhir kali Skye melihatku, aku masih menjadi kekasih yang paling dicintainya. Yang ia lindungi. Yang ia puja.

**-FLASHBACK: ON-**

"Bee! Please, hentikan! Geli, tahu! Aww! Hahahahahaha," Skye terus saja menggelitiki aku. "Nggak mau berhentiii! Hehehe," serunya sambil menaikkan frekuensi gelitikannya. "Hadduuuh..aw aw! Pleaaasee! Hahahaha, aduhh.. Nggak tahaaann!" aku menggila. "Hehehe nggakk mau!"

"Huwwaaa.. BEEEEeeeEEee! Stop! Bee yang..aww! Bee yang maniiiis, berhenti yaaaaa? Aku nggak kuaaatt huahahaha!" tawaku terus meledak sampai mataku berair. Dan Skye menghentikan aksinya. "Mwehehehe, Honey lucu deh kalo ketawa kayak tadi," ia nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Kupukul kepalanya. "Aduh! Kok...?" protesnya.

"Bee nakal," kataku sebal dengan memanyunkan bibir. Skye yang melihatku begitu malah nyengir lebar. Ia mencubit pipiku keras-keras. "Waaa! Sakit tauuu!" aku menepis tangannya. "Hihi, Honey juga lucu bangeeeeet deh kalo lagi manyun gitu," ujarnya girang. Aku terdiam. Rasa serbasalah menyerangku. _Aku tidak bisa... Tapi ini harus kulakukan, entah cepat atau lambat.._

"Heh Honey kok malah melongo kayak orang bloon gitu sih? Yuk kita cari makan!" ia menepuk kedua pipiku.

"Eh? Oh, oke. Ayoo!" kataku riang.

**-Sebulan kemudian-**

Pertengahan Desember. Aku memandang keluar jendela, salju turun perlahan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada badai malam ini. Aku menarik nafas dalam. Akan kuakhiri malam ini. _Maaf..._

"Skye, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kataku saat Skye datang. Matanya berbinar-binar. _Oh, Tuhan. Apa aku sanggup?_

"Sssshhh," ia menaruh telunjuknya di bibirku. "Aku juga mau menyampaikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pentiiiing sekali, gadis cantik," ia tersenyum lebar. Dan ia mengeluarkan sebuket mawar dari balik punggungnya. "Buat Honey-ku," kuterima sebuket mawar itu dengan hati terluka. _Skye... Jangan. Ini hanya akan tambah menyakitimu..._

"Terimakasih, Bee," ucapku tersendat memandang bunga-bunga mawar itu. "Sama-sama. Tapi senyum dong, Honeeey. Kok keliatannya sedih gitu sih?" dahinya berkerut. "Hehe, iya iya," aku tersenyum padanya. Rasa bersalahku makin menjadi.

"Nah, gitu dong. Sekarang ini ditaruh dulu," ia mengambil buket mawarnya dari tanganku dan meletakkanya di meja. Tangan Skye menggenggam erat tanganku. Hangat, seperti biasa.

Mataku dan Skye bertemu. Ia memandangku dalam-dalam, ada secercah cahaya indah disana. Senyumnya mengembang, senyum paling manis darinya. _Aku tidak kuat, aku tidak bisa... Tidak bisa, Tuhan..._

Tiba-tiba ia berlutut di hadapanku. Tangannya yang satu tetap menggenggam tanganku, sedangkan tangannya yang lain merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil. **DEG.** Aku mengenalinya sebagai _Tiffany Box_. _Tuhan! Jangan! JANGAN!_

Skye membuka kotak itu dengan sebuah sentakan, dan disitulah ia, benda kecil yang bersinar ditimpa cahaya lampu, duduk dengan manisnya. Ketakutan terbesarku. _Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi._

Skye tersenyum manis sekali. "Claire?" panggilnya pelan. Jantungku tidak karuan. "Mm..?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirku. "Claire Williams?" kali ini nama lengkapku ia sebut. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. "Y-ya?" cicitku.

"Disini, saat ini, aku ingin memintamu, Claire Williams, gadisku, untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Bersediakah kau, Claire?" mendengar suara lembut Skye, dunia seolah runtuh di sekitarku. Aku shock dan terguncang.

"Tidak!" seruku terluka. Skye berdiri. "Tidak...? Gadisku, maksudnya..? Kau kenapa, Honey?" ujar Skye bingung. "Sudah kukatakan, Skye! TIDAK! Aku tidak bersedia! Sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku! Aku sudah muak!" jeritku tak terkendali. Skye seperti tersambar petir mendengarku berkata seperti itu. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, lalu segera keluar dari rumahku.

Kusambar buket mawar darinya dan kulempar keluar lewat pintu yang masih terbuka. "Ambil mawarmu! Aku tidak butuh!" seruku histeris. Aku tahu Skye mendengarku. Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan bersimbah airmata, yang sedari tadi kutahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak keluar.

Aku terengah-engah. "Skye... Maafkan aku... Maaf..." ujarku lemah. Airmataku makin deras mengucur. "Skye... Maaf... Maaf..."

**_Di luar, sebuket mawar mulai beku. Menorehkan luka yang amat dalam di hati Claire._**

**-FLASHBACK: OFF-**

Aku tertegun. Luka lama itu kembali menganga. Aku menyesali semuanya. Semua perbuatanku saat itu. Setiap malam aku hampir tidak bisa tidur karena aku sadar bahwa aku masih sangat menyayangi Skye. Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan berdiri di hadapan Skye. Kutelan semua kesombonganku di masa lalu. Pahit.

"Skye, maaf. Maaf atas semuanya. Maaf atas malam itu. Maafkan aku," kataku sungguh-sungguh sambil menatap matanya. _Oh.. Betapa aku merindukan mata indahnya itu._ "Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kupunya agar bisa kembali pada malam Desember itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal, seandainya aku bisa, aku akan memutar kembali waktu dan kembali ke malam itu. Aku akan mengubah pikiranku. Mengubah semuanya, Skye," kataku tersendat.

Aku mengingat hari-hariku tanpa Skye. Hampa. Semuanya benar-benar berbeda tanpa Skye. Aku benar-benar menyayangi Skye. Mengapa aku sebodoh itu dan melepaskan Skye begitu saja? MENGAPA?

Aku ingat saat ulangtahun Skye, dan aku bahkan tidak meneleponnya. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Kenangan-kenangan tentang aku dengannya terus muncul ke permukaan. Semua kenangan indah saat musim semi itu... _Ah. Aku tidak bisa melupakan Skye barang sedikitpun. Tidak._

Aku sadar aku juga sangat mencintai Skye. Sangat. Setelah Skye pergi aku selalu mengutuk diriku sendiri. Mengutuk semua kebodohanku yang konyol ini. Mengutuk kesalahan terbesarku, melepaskan Skye. Seseorang yang ternyata amat sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupku. Aku sadar aku tidak dapat bernafas tanpanya. Hari-hariku datar dan suram. Hatiku sakit sekali. Skye telah memberiku seluruh hati dan cintanya, namun aku malah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Aku akan melakukan semuanya demi kembali pada malam itu, Skye. Aku akan mengubah semua. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa memutar kembali waktu. Jadi jika rantai kunci itu tetap terkunci pada pintumu, aku mengerti," aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Ekspresi Skye susah ditebak. Aku bahkan tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya.

Aku benar-benar merindukan Skye. Aku rindu lembut kulitnya. Aku rindu senyuman manisnya. Aku rindu tatapan hangatnya. Dan aku rindu bagaimana dia memelukku malam September itu. Saat Skye melihatku menangis pertama kali. Aku bersumpah, jika saja aku dan Skye dapat saling mencintai lagi, aku akan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

"Claire..." suara khas Skye saat memanggil namaku itu menyesakkan. Airmataku hampir tumpah. Aku menguatkan diriku dan kembali memandangnya. Lagi-lagi raut wajahnya tak tertebak.

"Skyeee...!" terdengar suara seseorang memanggil di kejauhan. Skye dan aku sama-sama terkejut. Aku memicingkan mata untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Seorang gadis.

"Skyeeee! Kau datang rupanya!" seru gadis itu lagi. Mataku melebar. "Lumina," kataku dan Skye bersamaan. Skye bangkit dari kursinya. "Skye!" Lumina memeluk Skye tiba-tiba, membuatku terkena serangan jantung. _Ada apa ini?_

Mataku tertuju pada jemari Lumina. Ti-tidak mungkin. Disana tersemat cincin yang sama dengan cincin yang Skye pakai untuk melamarku. Aku melirik tangan Skye. Ternyata di jarinya tersemat cincin yang sama dengan milik Lumina, yang tadi tidak aku perhatikan. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya jelas. Aku paham.

Hatiku hancur. Berdarah-darah. Namun aku tabah, semua memang salahku. Aku harus bisa menerima semuanya sekarang. Toh sekarang semua sudah terlambat.

"Aku kangen sekali, Skye!" seru Lumina manja sambil bergelayut pada Skye. Mataku berkaca-kaca, namun aku kuat. Aku tidak akan menangis di depan Skye.

"Eh... Skye? Aku pergi dulu ya? Aku sudah telat nih, sekali lagi terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak," aku tersenyum manis. Skye tersentak namun aku lebih cepat. "Lumina, aku duluan ya," pamitku padanya sambil melangkah cepat melewati pasangan itu. "Oh, oke, hati-hati yaa, Claire," ujar Lumina sembari melambaikan tangan. Aku balas melambai lalu berlari. Airmata mulai membasahi pipiku.

"Claire..!" kudengar Skye memanggil, tapi aku tidak menengok ke belakang lagi.

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright**_

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_

_**I go back to December all the time...**_

_**All the time...

* * *

**_wuoooh ditutup dengan tidak mutunya -_-

aneh aneh aneh gaje! butuh saran buat perbaikan! ^^


End file.
